


Lost and Found - FANART

by KotaRiverRoad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotaRiverRoad/pseuds/KotaRiverRoad
Summary: Fanartto the absolutely amazing work "Lost and Found"  of NotEvenCloseToStraight(Not fond of posting Art in AO3 but I want to gift these to the author)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	Lost and Found - FANART

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981448) by [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight). 



> I absolutely love tall, dark and handsome brooding winter soldier persona:)  
> Thanks you for this <3 NotEvenCloseToStraight
> 
> (I am still on the progress of reading it through.)

Chapter one

[ “Tony.” the guy stood up and _oh_ he was outright huge, [looming](https://twitter.com/KotaRiverRoad/status/1346885459520212996?s=09) several inches over Tony and dwarfing him in his shadow. “So we leavin’ now?” ]


End file.
